


Blow Job

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never underestimate your boyfriend when he says he's good at head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job

“Shit, Nova…!” Mirage choked out, shaking as the Decepticon fell to his knees before him. He gripped the taller mech’s shoulders tightly, half-pushing him away and half-holding onto him.  
  
Novabomb just smiled, revealing to the other those bright white fangs of his. “Mirage, come on now, don’t be shy.” He leaned forward and licked over the mech’s pelvic plating, causing Mirage to gasp out in shocked pleasure. “Open up.”  
  
“F-Fuck off…! Ngh!”  
  
“Aw, baby, don’t be like that!” He kissed and suckled at the warm plating, looking up at the other with burning bright red optics. Mirage shuddered at the look, unable to tear his gaze away as the seeker purred, “Come on… Lemme satisfy you, hmm?”  
  
“Sh-Shit…” He gave up, leaning back against the wall as he retracted his cable plating. But the minute he did, Novabomb took a hold of the base of his cable and took him into his mouth, the Autobot letting out a sharp moan.  
  
“N-Nova?! A-AH!”  
  
The seeker just smiled as he bobbed his helm back and forth, using his aft as a grip to keep hold of the mech’s body. Mirage slammed a hand over his mouth, arching a bit as his cable was sucked on by the seeker’s talented tongue. It didn’t help that the Decepticon was having way too much fun with groping his backside.  
  
“Damn it…! Nova, stop!”  
  
But Novabomb just ignored him, pulling back to suckle and swirl his tongue at the cable’s tip before taking the length back into his mouth, skillfully deep-throating him. Mirage dug his fingers into the seeker’s shoulders, trying to stop himself from feeling the pleasure that coursed through his body.  
  
“Novabomb…! I-I’m gonna overload-Ngh! STOP!”  
  
The dark blue mech just pulled back, kissing the tip and whispering, “Overload for me, gorgeous.” Then he nicked the head of Mirage’s cable before taking him into his mouth once more, his tongue sliding along the underside of his arousal.  
  
Mirage let out a strangled moan as he overload violently into Novabomb’s mouth. If it weren’t for the seeker’s hands on his hips, Mirage would have slumped to the floor. But Novabomb kept him steady as he swallowed his beloved’s thick fluids, pulling back and licking his lips.  
  
The Autobot trembled slightly as he tried to keep steady, glaring down at the smiling Novabomb as he panted.  
  
“I told you I was good at giving head.”  
  
“… Shut up.”


End file.
